


Blood

by vic15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood Bending, Canonical Character Death, Dark Percy, F/M, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic15/pseuds/vic15
Summary: After Jason’s strange death, Percy is understandably upset. But strange things begin happening to him afterwards, along with new powers and urges.





	1. Funeral

The weather was stormy and grey, lightning cracking across the sky. That was understandable, though. 

Zeus must be pretty upset too. 

Annabeth held Piper as she cried, rubbing her back and allowing her to let out her emotions. Annabeth was misty eyed as well, her grey eyes as dark as the current sky. Hazel stood at their side quietly, Frank holding one of her hand as they stared down at the ground in front of them.

Percy and Leo stood side by side, both of them totally speechless. Leo was crying openly, quietly sniffling and wiping away tears every minute. Percy was trying to stay calm, knowing that he needed to be strong, like Annabeth and, Reyna, who stood beside me, silent.   
Jason laid before them. 

His eyes were closed as he laid in his coffin peacefully, the white cover closed, shielding him from the pouring rain. Since Jason wasn’t a resident at Camp Half Blood, and Camp Jupiter was so far away, they Jason had a traditional funeral, with just his close friends.   
Percy swallowed as he looked down at his friend. This couldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening. Jason is just a kid, like the rest of them. A brave, kind, amazing kid.   
Or at least, he was. 

“Percy!” Jason yelled as they drakons surrounded them, snapping their jaws and snarling, preparing to strike. This had been happening too much. Monsters had been trying to get into camp for weeks now. Jason and Percy didn’t make it far without running into this group. Six drakons.   
They were nowhere near a lake, so Percy was having a bit of difficulty. But the two fought off the beasts the best they could. With just their weapons and skills, they had killed two of them. These guys were tougher than normal, that was for sure. Gaia was defeated, Why was this happening!

Reyna grabbed ahold of Percy’s hand, squeezing it tightly. It was obvious she was trying not to cry over the death of her close friend. Reyna didn’t seem like a crier to Percy, but he didn’t blame her. This was difficult for everyone.


	2. Kiss

The funeral was short and sweet, with everyone saying a few words to Jason before he was lowered into the ground. They left quietly, Percy and Annabeth holding hands, Leo and Piper walking together, Hazel and Frank, and Reyna wanting to be alone. 

When they entered Camp Half Blood, it felt wrong. The rain stopped and the atmosphere changed, much happier. Well, not exactly happier. The campers themselves seemed more down than usual. Everyone had been affected by this. 

Percy went straight for his cabin, sitting down on his head, immediately burying his head in his hands. Annabeth sat down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Percy appreciated the gesture. They sat there silently like that for a while, Percy taking deep breaths to calm himself. What was he supposed to do?

Percy slashed at the beast in front of him, watching it turn into dust. He was sore and his body was covered in cuts, and he was exhausted. More monsters were coming, and they had to get back to camp. He turned to Jason, who was having a just as difficult time. Fighting in the woods was not easy at all. His flying was practically useless, and everything was coming at him so fast. 

Percy moved closer to his friend, standing behind him as the drakons circled them. Jason grabbed on to Percy and prepared to fly them away, as they knew they could never win against all of these. 

Percy remembered what happened, seeing it whenever he closed his eyes. He could of done something. Something! He had fought giants and gods and titans. He couldn’t beat one group of monsters. What was wrong with him?

He knew deep down that it wasn’t his fault, but that didn’t matter. Whenever he tried to tell himself that, those thoughts were pushed by the louder ones. 

It’s your fault. It’s your fault. 

Suddenly, yelling was heard. Piper and Leo were nearby, yelling to them. Monsters were still coming for Percy and Jason, and Piper and Leo would be attacked if they decided they were next. And they didn’t look prepared for a fight. 

Jason grabbed Percy, pulling him close. Before Percy knew what was happening, Jason was giving Percy a quick kiss goodbye, and Percy was flying off towards Piper and Leo, crashing into the ground. The monsters closed on Jason, and he was gone. Gone.


	3. Listen

For two days after the funeral, Percy stayed in his cabin. He didn’t want to eat or get out of bed, and he knew this wasn’t good for him. Others knew it too, and several people encouraged him to get out of bed and do something fun. Jason would like that, they told him. 

Percy didn’t listen to them. He knew how selfish he was being. Piper must be a lot worse than he was, and he was doing nothing to help her. He was worrying about himself. He was thinking about what he could of did to save him, things that he could of done. Anything.

And why did he kiss him? Jason had never done that before. Why would he kiss Percy? He thought about that too much. Was that Jason’s way of saying goodbye, or was it something more? Percy wasn’t sure if he’d ever really know. Nico was going down to the Underworld to check on him, but Percy was sure Jason wouldn’t tell Nico something like that. 

Percy shot up in bed, looking at the time. Nico should coming back soon. He said around dinner on Thursday, which was today. Percy hadn’t eaten since this morning anyways, so he decided to get up and show his face for dinner. He went into his bathroom to change, taking off his shirt and looking at himself in the mirror. His body was mostly healed, but there a lot of scars. He knew where most of them came from, and the newer ones from the drakon battle haunted hiM. He quickly put on a shirt. 

Percy heard someone enter the cabin. It was definitely Annabeth, he thought, as he heard her call his name. “Yeah, one second.” Percy called from inside the bathroom, leaning up against the sink. He continued to stare at himself in the mirror. He looked at his disgusting face as dark thoughts entered his mind. He glared at himself. He wanted to punch the glass. 

“Come on, you have to come eat tonight.” Annabeth called from the other side of the door. “I’ll sit with you. It’ll be nice, I’m sure.”

“Yeah. Okay. Just give me one more minute.” Percy said, his tone a bit angry. He didn’t know where that came from. He was angry himself, and definitely not Annabeth. She did absolutely nothing wrong. 

Percy ran a hand through his hair before opening the bathroom door, coming face to face with his girlfriend. Her blond hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, and her grey eyes were tired. Tired and worried. 

He forced a smile onto his lips, planting a kiss on the girl’s head. “Hey Wisegirl. Let’s go.”


	4. Sick

Percy and Annabeth sat together at the Poseidon table, eating silently while side by side. No one questioned or said anything about the two of them sitting together, and Percy was relieved. He didn’t want to be alone. Nico wasn’t back yet, and that didn’t help Percy’s mood. 

After almost ten minutes of silence, Annabeth broke it. She took her boyfriend’s hand and looked at his face, massaging his palm with her thumb. “Are you alright, Percy? If there’s anything you need to talk about, I’m always right here. 

He felt guilty about worrying her. Percy forced another smile, a smaller one, while he nodded. “Yeah I’m just... well, you know. I just need another day or two with my thoughts. But I will come to you if I need it. Thanks.”

That seemed to assure her for now. She gave Percy a small nod and looked back at her food. “I have some things to do. I’ll see you later, okay?” Annabeth gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go and standing up, waving goodbye before heading off towards the cabins. 

Percy watched her go, then looked back at his own plate. He suddenly wasn’t very hungry. Percy dumped the rest of his meal into the fire, then walked back towards his cabin. 

He looked around as he walked, stopping in his tracks when he looked at Thalia’s pine tree, up on it’s signature spot on the hill, the Golden Fleece hanging from its branches. That tree protected the whole camp from the monsters outside. No one had left camp since he and Jason did. No one dared to. There were still plenty of monsters out there waiting for the delicious half-bloods inside. It made Percy sick. 

The Poseidon cabin was very quiet, like how Percy wanted it. He walked inside and shut the door, glancing out his window at camp. This was his home, and he needed to protect it with his life. No matter what. 

Percy uncapped Riptide and examined the bronze blade. He stared at it for several seconds before he decided what he wanted to do. Percy walked out of the Poseidon cabin. 

No matter what.


	5. Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapter will get kinda dark. Self harm warning here.

Percy stepped out of the camp boundaries, taking a deep breath. He could feel the monsters nearby. He could feel it in his blood as he gripped Riptide. 

Blood. 

Two monsters crawled in front of Percy. Empousai. Two of them. Percg wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but he knew what he felt. Anger. Anger boiled in his stomach, and he was going to let these monsters know they shouldn’t mess with Percy. 

Percy watched as they approached, focusing all of his anger on these things. He searched for any nearby source of water. There was a stream 10 meters away that he could hear, and there was another one very close to him. He felt it. It was coming from the Empousai. 

That was new. Percy scowled as he focused on that source of water. It was warm and seemed to beckon him. He began to wonder if he was being tricked somehow. The Empousai weren’t water. 

Unless...

Percy was lucky the creatures weren’t the quickest, because it took him a few seconds to concentrate. He focused on that water. The boiling, inviting liquids inside of the Empousai. There wasn’t much of it, but it was something Percy could work with. 

He willed the water to expand. To move towards him and escape these creatures. Percy watched as the monsters slowed down, screaming in pain as they began to convulse, howling and scratching at their skin. 

Then the beasts exploded. Bits of them went everywhere. Percy had never seen anything die like this, especially not a monster. As their bodies littered the forest around them, the hot liquid Percy desired was in a small puddle in front of him, sloshing around in the grass. 

Percy wasn’t sure how to feel. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he stared at the puddle and monster parts. They hadn’t turned to dust or disappeared yet. Were they actually... dead?

Percy felt a sick smile spread across his lips. They were dead. 

“Percy!”


	6. Annabeth

Annabeth stood a few yards behind him, a scowl on her face. He turned to face her, wiping a bit of Empousa from his cheek. She looked confused and scared, beckoning for Percy to come closer. He moved over as she asked, and she grabbed his arm, tugging him back towards camp. 

“Are you insane?”Annabeth hissed as she pulled him back into camp. “You could have been killed out there!” She looked up into his eyes, and he tried to avoid her glare. Annabeth wouldn’t understand. Percy couldn’t either. 

“I just...” Percy trailed off, taking a step back from her. “I don’t know. I wanted to fight something, I guess. I was fine.”

“Perseus Jackson. Last time you went out there, you...” she cut herself off, looking around at the dead monster, eyebrows creased. “That was a stupid decision.”

Percy felt anger swelling up inside his chest. Again, Annabeth was just trying to look out for him, but he was suddenly very annoyed with her. “Well you know what, Miss Annabeth Chase, maybe I don’t give two shits about what you think. What I do is none of your damn business anyway!”

“Percy, you’re my boyfriend. I’m allowed to be worried about you. Going out there right now is suicide. I just want you to be safe, Percy..” she held her hand out to touch him, but he pushed it away. 

He glared at her, shaking his head. He wanted to go back into his cabin to cool down. Well, he wanted to go back out into the woods. That moment with the Empousai... it was amazing. He needed more of it. But it was getting dark, and as out of it as Percy was, he knew better. Without another word, Percy stalked off to his cabin, ignoring the itching feeling in the back of his mind. 

Percy laid down in bed, silently staring up at the ceiling. What was happening to him? What happened in the woods? Why did he go back? Why did he want to go back again? He knew the answer to that one. He was a sick fuck. He thought about when he was fighting with Annabeth several minutes before, and the thought in his mind he was trying to ignore. 

The amazing liquid was inside her too. And it was calling him.


	7. Cutting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird self harm warning  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Percy didn’t sleep that night. Now could he? The liquid was everywhere. In all the campers. All the animals. All the monsters. Including himself. He stayed in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub as he tried to relax, but the urge was overwhelming. He wasn’t sure what was happening to himself. And he was scared. 

Percy sank down to the floor, looking down at his own body. It was right there... and he couldn’t get to it. He desperately wanted it. The bloodlust burned in his veins. 

He scrambled over to his sink, looking for something. Anything. He scowled when he couldn’t find anything to use. Then he had an idea. 

Percy uncapped Riptide. He examined the bronze blade once again, taking it the look of it. He ran his fingers across it. It was fairly sharp. Perfect. 

He examined his body, looking for a place to cut. He could not think rationally, but he knew it had to be somewhere no one could see it. Not his arms, even though that’s where so much of it was... 

Percy went for his leg instead. His upper thigh, where no one would see it. He slowly sliced Riptide across it, just enough for it to bleed. The rush he felt was amazing, and he had more of the warm liquid to play with. 

The Blood was so calming and pretty. Percy used his powers move it into the air so he could look at it, floating in a ball in front of him. He smiled and touched it with his fingers, closed his eyes. This was relaxing. He felt the Blood speaking to him, telling him to find more. 

And well, Percy didn’t want to disappoint his new friend. 

Slash. Slash. Several new wounds opened in his leg, and Percy smiled with glee. He could barely feel the pain as excitement built up in him. He sat in his bathroom for a little while, relaxing. Being so close to the Blood and getting to play with it was exactly what he needed. But after a while, he knew that he needed to stop. 

Percy let the blood go, letting it all run into the sink. He washed off the Blood from his hands and leg, not bothering to try and heal the small wounded. Then he went to bed, feeling satisfied.


	8. Wait

Annabeth woke Percy up early that morning with a loud knock on his door. He stirred around, rubbing his face. “What?”

She opened up the door, shutting it behind her. She pressed her eyebrows together into a concerned expression, tapping her foot against his floor. “Is there something going on with you, Percy? I’m sorry for getting so upset yesterday, but I wasn’t wrong. I just...” She trailed off. “Are you okay?” She whispered. 

 

Percy rolled his eyes at Annabeth, waving her off. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” He said, trying to look as normal as he could. He wanted to hurt her. Percy would never let himself do that. 

It felt like there was something else controlling him. This wasn’t him, and he knew it. These disgusting urges and thoughts were not coming from him. But who would do this to him. Annabeth didn’t buy that he was fine, and he was secretly glad. He needed her help. But how was he supposed to tell her what he felt? Or what he did to himself.

Percy rubbed his arm as Annabeth stared him down, her eyebrow arched. He couldn’t lie to her. “I-I’m... I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Percy whispered, feeling his eyes mist. “I just... I don’t feel well, and...” he trailed off, unsure of what to say. “I can’t explain it.”

The room was silent for a few seconds, then Annabeth gave him a kiss, holding onto his arms. “Percy, you need to talk to someone. Or at least tell me what’s going on.” She sighed.

“Just... give me a few more days. To figure it out.” He assured her. He pushed out more thoughts of blood. He wanted to cry. Percy couldn’t decided whether he liked it or not. He didn’t know anything anymore. 

“Alright. Three days.” Annabeth told him. “Just, don’t do any more stupid shit. And Nico’s here. Maybe talking to him will help you.” She suggested desperately, running a hand through her blonde locks. She looked really tired. 

Percy hesitated, then nodded. He did want to know about Jason, and He hadn’t spoken to Nico for a while. They were sort of friends, and he missed him. Plus, he wanted to tell someone what was happening to him. Well, he didn’t want to, but he knew that he had to. 

“I will. Right now. I love you.” He kissed Annabeth on the head, giving a reassuring thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make the chapters longer?


	9. Nico

Nico wasn’t the easiest guy to find. Percy walked around for almost half an hour before he finally found the demigod. He was sitting in the grass near the beach by himself. He looked deep in thought, so Percy just kind of stared at him for a few seconds. But it didn’t take Nico long to notice him. 

He looked up and Percy, nodding and gesturing for him to sit down. Percy frowned and did so, examining Nico’s face. He wasn’t usually this casual and nice with him. It made Percy worried that something was wrong. 

They sat together for a minute, both looking out at the ocean. Percy wanted to talk, but still didn’t know what to say. Nico beat him to it. 

“So... Jason is in Elysium.” He said, looking over at Percy. “I talked to him for a little while. He’s doing alright, I guess. He misses you guys.” He said, pulling his legs up to his chest. 

Percy nodded slowly, sighing. “Alright. That’s good. What did he say? Did you talk to Piper?”

“He didn’t say that much. Just to tell you guys that he was alright and... stuff. I did talk to Piper a few minutes ago. She’s doing better than I thought. I excepted her to be.. a mess, I guess.” Nico shrugged. “I supposed I underestimated her.”

Percy nodded, staring out into the ocean. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to talk about this. No, he does care about Piper. Right? “She’s doing well.”

Nico looked at Percy, giving him a small nod. “How are you doing?”

“Uh, yeah. I was wanting to talk to you about that.” Percy chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “A lot of... a lot of shit has been happening, so I was wondering if we could talk about it. I know you’re not my therapist or anything, but... I dunno. I’m not sure who else to tell.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, and Percy swore he was smirking. “Is that supposed to be a compliment, or what?” He stood up, wiping off his pants and. “We’ll talk about it in your cabin. Cmon.”


	10. Kissed

Percy followed Nico into the Poseidon cabin, shutting the door. It’s weird that after all this sad and weird stuff going on, Nico seems to be doing so much better. It might have something to do with his boyfriend, or maybe he had just matured a lot. Percy didn’t know. But he knew that he could trust Nico, even if they weren’t the closest of friends. Nico would never betray Percy. At least, he hoped not. 

They sat down on the bed together, Percy trying his best to figure out what to say. He decided to start from the beginning of his troubles. That would be much easier to explain than the cutting and bloodlust.

“So...” he started, clearing his throat. “Well, stuff started with Jason in the woods. When... when we were attacked, I think he knew what was going to happen to him.” he sighed. Percy did his best not to tear up or anything, this wasn’t the time to cry. He willed his tears not to leave his body. Salt water was easy to control. “He definitely planned to sacrifice himself towards he end, but he... well..” Percy stared at him. “Jason kissed me.”

After hearing that, Nico’s face went through a lot of different emotions in about two seconds. He went from shocked to confused to concerned to confused again very quickly, running a hand through his his dark hair. 

“Wow.” He leaned back, shaking his head. “That’s... kind of strange. Considering... he kissed you? What kind of kiss?”

“I don’t know! Like, on the mouth. A kiss.”

Nico leaned against the wall, looking around my room. “Huh.” He muttered, then shook his head. “Then he... oh gods. I’m sorry Percy. I’m not sure.. if he wanted to tell you that he liked you or something, I’m not sure why he would choose the moment to tell you.”

“I guess he figured it would be the last time we’d see each other.” Percy shrugged. “It’s.. it’s fine, I’m just kind of mad at him for it. But it’s fine. But there’s more I have to tell you.”

 

“Go ahead, Percy.” Nico nodded “I’m sure that it isn’t that bad.”


	11. Serious

“So, after the whole Jason thing ended, I went back out into the woods to fight some of the monsters.” He explained. “I don’t know why. I just felt like it. Anyway, so there were these three Empousai, and I was about to fight them, when I started to feel different. It’s hard to explain, but it felt really good at the time. I felt very powerful and... I don’t know.”

Percy thought for a few more seconds. “I felt something new inside of me. It was... scary. But really good. The monsters had something inside of them. And it was a liquid, so I hoped that I could control it, and I could. I did it. I willed it to me, and it worked. They died.” He ran a hand through his dark hair. “They didn’t disappear or begin to reform. They just died. I don’t know if they’re still there now, but...”

Percy buried his face into his hands as he began to tear up. “It felt so good, and I wanted to do it again, but Annabeth came and I had to go back to my cabin. I got so angry with her for interrupting me, and I’m not sure why. Then I had to go back to my cabin, I wanted to go out and do it again. I wanted... I wanted blood. And I got blood, just not from a monster.” He looked up at Nico, wiping his face. “I... I got it from myself. But you can’t tell anyone any of this! Especially not Annabeth. She’s freak out at me, and I can’t have that. I love her. 

Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy, standing up. “Percy, this is really serious. You can’t just keep quiet about this, something’s wrong with you.”

“I know that. That’s why I’m telling you right now.” Percy stood up as well. “I will tell someone, just not yet.” He scratched at his arm and began to pace. “I don’t know how to get rid of this. It fucking sucks, Nico. What if I hurt himself again? Or I kill someone, or—“ Nico stopped him, putting a hand on his mouth. 

“If you talk that loud, someone is going to hear. Now, you don’t want to tell someone, I understand that, but it’s not really a choice. At least come with me to talk to Chiron. Or someone. Anyone.”

Percy chewed on his lip, debating in his head. “Okay, I will but... I don’t know. He’s probably busy, and there’ll probably be a lot of people around the Big House, and I really don’t want people to know, but—“

Percy was interrupted by Nico grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the cabin. “You said okay. And it’ll be fine, stop worrying.”


	12. Chiron

Percy, Nico, and Chiron all sat together in a private room of the Big House. As Percy recounted all of the recent events and problems he was having, Chiron sat across from them in his wheelchair, stroking his beard as he listened. He looked upset and a bit worried about Percy, which was understandable. Percy tried to keep calm as he explained, leaving out things like Jason’s kiss, and trying to skip around the fact that he had recently snuck out, even though no one was allowed to leave. 

Once Percy was finished, he leaned back and looked at his former mentor, biting down on his upper lip. He was nervous to what he was going to say. Would he be angry? Would he want to send Percy to a nut house? Some blood would be so nice right now.

“Percy.” Chiron moved closer, placing a hand on Percy’s. “I am very concerned about you. I’m going to make sure you have two people to stay in your cabin, to watch over you and make sure that you’re safe, and others are safe, at least until I find something that could help you, or we can leave camp.”

“Others? I wouldn’t... I wouldn’t attack anyone.” Percy scowled. 

“I know that, Percy. But we can both agree that you’re not yourself right now. This is very serious and I don’t want to take any chances. Nico, could you and another guard watch over Percy?”

After a few seconds, Nico nodded. “Sure, Chiron. I will.that okay, Perce?”

Percy glared at him. “It’s fine, Nico.” He hated being treated like this. He wasn’t going to do anything to anyone. At least, he didn’t think so. He swallowed. Maybe this was for the best. 

“What about the other guy?” Percy asked. “I don’t want other people knowing. I do not want this getting around camp.”

Chiron frowned. “I think it would be best if everyone knew. We don't need to give them the details, but..” Chiron sighed. “This is definitely not a normal thing. And I don’t think the fact it started soon after these monsters are attacking is a coincidence. It could happen to other campers, and if it does, they cannot hide it like you were doing. They could do some very foolish things. Like you did.”

Percy bit his lip, standing up. “Fine. But I have to go now. Thanks for your help.”

***

Percy walked around camp, lost in his thoughts. He didn’t want others to know what was going on with him, and he didn’t want to be treated like he was going crazy. Even if he was. That thought made him want to die. Though, if he wanted blood, that would be an excellent way to get it. Percy shook the thoughts from his mind, quickening his pace. As soon as he did that, he bumped into someone. 

Annabeth. Of course. Percy froze and took a small step back, looking at the blonde girl. She was sweaty, and has probably been training or something. She usually wanted to fight and train a lot when she was stressed. She also looked kind of upset, and tired. So Percy assumed he was right that she was stressed. 

Annabeth was with Piper, who looked different. She was definitely much paler than she had been previously, Percy assumed it was from spending so much time in her cabin. She also looked very tired, which could be a part of it. Piper was wearing a baggy hoodie, along with jeans, her long hair tied into two braids. He waved to the two girls. “Oh, hi. Sorry.”

Annabeth took a step back, looking up at Percy. “You’re up? That’s great. What are you doing?” She asked, giving him a small smile. 

“Just walking around, I guess. What about you two girls?” Percy asked, sticking his hands into his pockets. He wanted to go back to his cabin and relax, which made him itching to just run off. 

“Um, we’re just taking a walk too.” Annabeth told him. “Are you ready to talk? You know, about that thing?” She raised an eyebrow. Was she really asking around Piper? He didn’t want her to know yet. And she could find out if she really wanted to! If she just used a little charmspeak, Percy would spill everything if she wanted to know.

“No.” He told her. “Soon though, I promise. Come over whenever. I’ll be in my cabin.” He said quickly. Then he leaned in, kissing Annabeth before he left. 

Annabeth and Piper watched him go, then looked at each other. Piper started to ask what was up, but sensed that it was private. 

“Come on, Pipes. Let’s go and find Leo or Bridgette or something. It’ll be fun.”

Piper nodded in agreement, scratching her wrist as she followed after Annabeth. She liked the beach. There were a lot of people there.


	13. Knock

Percy slammed the door to his cabin shut. He took a breath, looking around. He wasn’t sure what he was so jumpy over, but he could not relax at all. Which was exactly what he wanted to do. He tried to breathe and lay down, but he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. Finally he went into the bathroom, sitting down on the bathtub. 

He could feel Riptide in his pocket, and he stuck his hand in to grab her. He examined the pen, sighing. No, he was not going to do that again. It probably wouldn’t even help. But...

Percy tried to stop himself. He gave himself two more minutes to try and relax, but he was just counting down the seconds. He was excited about doing this again, which he hated. He uncapped Riptide, tugging down his pants to expose his legs. The cuts were still there from last night. He wasn’t sure why they weren’t healing faster. He decided to get a bath after this to fix it. 

He took Riptide, carefully running it down his thigh several times. It stung slightly, but it was worth it. Blood was back. He grinned, using his powers to hold Blood in the air in front of him. It was so beautiful, he couldn’t help but admire it. He needed more, slicing his leg several more times. He hissed under his breath as he felt more pain, much more Blood dooming out of his leg. He leg got was throbbing dully, and his stomach turned. He felt like he was going to vomit. 

Percy groaned, dropping Riptide. He used his energy to hold up Blood. He panted for a few seconds, then got an idea. He turned around and turned on the tub, plugging the drain. Then he put Blood into the water. He didn’t have to get rid of Blood, and he would get to heal his legs. Perfect. 

As the tub filled up, Percy undressed, pulling off his shirt, boxers, and camp necklace. He tossed his clothes into the laundry, as they were either dirty or he had gotten blood on them. Then he slipped into the bathtub, looking down at the water, which was slightly pink. He turned off the water and looked down at his legs. They were taking a while to heal, which troubled him very much. He huffed.

Percy relaxed for a few more minutes until he finally understood that he was not begin healed at all from the water. He scowled. Poseidon, what the fuck? Percy shook his head, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He would have to get some ambrosia and nectar.

He jumped as he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Annabeth.

“Percy? Can I come in?”

“N-No!” Percy stuttered, looking around the bathroom. He picked up Riptide and returned her to pen form, then grabbed a towel from his sink. “What is it?”

“Sorry.” Annabeth frowned. “Percy, is something going on?”

“No, I’m just getting out of the bath. Sit on my bed or something.” He climbed out of the tub, quickly drying himself off and draining the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist, glancing at his clothes. He decided not to get dressed, as he didn’t want her seeing the blood. He wouldn’t of even gotten out of the bath for her, but he needed an excuse to get out of there. So much of him was enjoying it, but part of him still wanted to throw up.

He stepped out of the bathroom, the towel held firmly around his waist. He was still bleeding, but only slightly, so he was sure that she wouldn’t notice. Annabeth was sitting on the bed, she glanced over at him, gesturing for him to come over.

Percy looked her up and down suspiciously, not moving. “What’s going on? Did Chiron tell you something, Annabeth? Because he was being very overdramatic—“

“You told Chiron what?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “You told him what’s been going on with you? Before you told me?”

“Nico forced me to. I’m going to tell you, Annabeth. Relax.” He tapped his foot, beginning to get angry with her again. He wasn’t sure why this kept happening either. And it seemed to be just with Annabeth so far.

Annabeth stood up, walking over to him, putting her hands on his arms. “Why did you run off out of camp, Percy? Why are you acting so weird? What is happening to you?” She crossed her arms and looked up at him, now expecting an immediate answer.

“It’s not that easy to talk about.” He scowled. “And you gave me three days. That was a couple of hours ago. Surely you haven’t forgotten already?”

“Don’t be smart with me, Percy.” Annabeth scowled, shaking her head. “I’m just worried, and I’m not feeling that well anyway. Can you just... let’s sit down and talk. You don’t have to tell me, if—“

“No, I will.”


	14. Nico

Percy and Annabeth sat side by side on his bed, Percy nervously looking out the window. He, in a moment of annoyance and wanting to get his over with, decided to tell Annabeth. So he just spilled everything. From Jason’s kiss to his bath. He tried not to go into detail about things, as he didn’t want her to hurt over him. She didn’t deserve that at all.

Annabeth stared at the window as he explained everything, so many things running through her head that she didn’t understand.

“So.” Annabeth sucked in breath afterwards, blinking away tears. Annabeth didn’t usually cry, but since her boyfriend was going crazy and hurting himself, Percy thought she deserved to cry a little. He wanted to cry too.

“So..” Annabeth continued after a few seconds, turning to Percy. “You’re serious. This... is is happening? Gods, Percy. You should of told me sooner. I could of helped. Figured out what’s going on with you. This can’t be your fault. Something or someone must be behind this. I know it Percy!” She stood up. “There’s no way that it’s anything else. There’s no way that you’d just going crazy. The idea of that is crazy! Besides, you got new powers, right? That cannot just be a coincidence. You start controlling this... blood, and stuff, and then you get...” Annabeth trailed off and began muttering to herself, pacing around his room.

Percy sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, which was a lot longer than he realized it was. He hadn’t cut it in forever. He looked at his hair, just trying to distract himself from Annabeth’s sad mumbling. He wasn’t sure why, but he was sure that she was wrong. Something inside now told him that this wasn’t some outside force trying to mess with him, but it was just something inside of him that he hadn’t explored before.

He looked back at Annabeth, focusing in on her blood. It was warm and there was so much of it. What was stopping him from just taking it all from her, right now? He could do that if he wanted to. And he sort of did. That’s what made him hate himself. 

“I’m sorry, Annabeth.” Percy sighed softly, standing up. “Nico is going to be here to watch me, to make sure I don’t do anything stupid. So you shouldn’t worry about it right now, okay? I can figure this out on my own. I’d really prefer that.”

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, looking like she didn’t believe him. “Percy, you sound... never mind. I just need to go think about this.” She muttered, walking out of his cabin.

...

Nico and his other guard came into the Poseidon cabin around 8pm. Percy stayed in his cabin after Annabeth left, so he was waiting for them to arrive. He wasn’t hungry enough to eat and had no want to go outside. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Percy didn’t have any... good reasons to go outside.

The other guard Nico brought was Bridgette. The Hephaestus kid had become friends with Nico recently. She was big, tough, and a total sweetheart. Percy wasn’t sure what either of them would be doing, or if either of them wanted to do it, but he greeted them and acted nice. Bridgette seemed wary of him, and Nico tried his best to act like everything was fine, like this was normal. It didn’t work well.

Nico sat me down and explained what they were going to do. “So, we’ll just stay in here for most of the time, keeping an eye on you, I guess. We’ll sleep in here and be prepared in case anything happens, and we’ll escort you to camp activities and sit with you at meals.” He leaned back. “It won’t be both of us all the time, though. I’m doing most of it, since Bridgette has a lot of work to do.”

Percy nodded, staring out the window. He didn’t feel good about being followed around and treated like some sort of freak. ‘I already feel like one. Plus I want some privacy!’ He thought to himself.

“So... you’re going to be with me all the time? Do I get any alone time?” Percy scowled, crossing his arms. “Or am I officially a prisoner?”

Nico sighed. “Percy. We aren’t supposed to ever leave you alone, but we obviously can’t do that. That would be weird. So... I’ll see what I can do, alright?”

Percy snorted. “Sure. Wouldn’t it be better if you just tried to figure out what was going on with me?” He asked. “Some sort of mental illness? Maybe you can lock me up so no one has to fucking deal with me.”

Nico stood up and took a step back. Percy was suddenly getting very aggressive. “I understand that you’re upset about this, but that’s no reason...”

Percy ignored Nico. He stood up, holding out his hand. He felt blood flowing through Nico. Blood he could use to shut the brat up.


	15. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this stuff a while ago and just never posted it. I’ll have to go and edit a bunch of it, so sorry if it’s crap or there’s weird mistakes.

Nico gasped, falling to the floor. His hands wrapped around his throat as he began coughing and spitting up blood, struggling for air. 

Percy stood above him, hand out in a two-fingered squeezing gesture, expression blank as he stared down at the choking boy. 

Bridgette panicked and ran outside, yelling and begging for help. 

Campers crowded around the Poseidon cabin, older, stronger members running in to apprehend Percy. 

Annabeth stood in the doorway, watching with a horrified expression as her boyfriend struggled against the other campers, standing next to Nico, who covered in blood. 

————

Percy woke up... somewhere? He seemed to be in the infirmary, but it wasn’t in a bed. He stood up, his head aching. He stumbled forward, and looked around. It looked like... was he in cell? 

“What the fuck?” Percy but his hands on the thin bars, shaking them. He looked around. He had never seen this before, and he’d been in this part of the infirmary. When did they set this up?”

Chiron ended up galloping over a few seconds later, looking down at Percy. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Chiron said anything. 

“Nico. You attacked Nico, Percy.” He sighed. “He almost didn’t make it, you know. I don’t know what you did, but... you attack him, and then attacked the others trying to apprehend you. One of could be dying. Bridgette Brantley.”

Percy swallowed, shaking his head and backing away. He wouldn’t do that, right? It wasn’t that he couldn’t remember it. He could remember getting angry with Nico, and then he had few fuzzy ideas of what happened next, but... they were his friends. He didn’t think he’d actually do it. 

“So, I’m basically just imprisoned in here, then?” Percy sighed. “For how long?”

“I don’t know, Percy. Have a good night.” Chiron said, before carefully walking away. 

————

Annabeth was the first to come visit him. She looked exhausted and her eyes were puffy and a bit red. She obviously hadn’t been sleeping well, well even worse than before. She could barley look at Percy.

“Hey.” She whispered, sighing softly, leaning up against the bars of his cage. “I’m sorry about this. It’s the best they could do on such short notice. And we can’t trust you out here right now.”

Percy huffed, shaking his head. “It’s fine. Perfectly fine.” He was angry at Annabeth again. She made his blood boil. He wanted to take hers. 

“Get out.” Percy said. That took Annabeth off guard, mostly because of the angry in his voice. She bit down on her lips and shook her head. “Percy—“

“Get out!” He snapped. “Get out, get out, get out.”

Annabeth held up her hands, taking a few steps back, her expression becoming much more nervous. She was afraid of him. “Alright, Percy. I just... I’m afraid. I love you. I.. never mind.” Annabeth turned and headed out of the infirmary. 

Percy felt a twinge of guilt as he watched her leave, but that didn’t last long. A few minutes later, unexpectedly, a girl came up to him, leaning against the bars. He reconsidered her. Cindy, an Aphrodite girl. She was a bit older than him, and wore short skirts and no bra. Pretty hot, but also untouchable. Percy didn’t think she even liked the attention she got. Since all she used it for is to get her way. 

Cindy locked eye contact, and held up a key. The key to Percy’s cell, he assumed. He wanted out, so this was a relief, he didn’t even question how she got the key.

“What you did was pretty damn awesome, Jackson.” She smirked. “What you did to Nico. It was fucking insane. You know, if you wanna get out of here... all you gotta do is do it again. Might be a few extra things in it for ya if you’re good.” She winked. 

Percy raised an eyebrow. He did want to get out, this cage was definitely overkill. And did he want to that that again? He remembered choking Nico. It was... fun. That sounds crazy, but it was fun. There was also lots of blood, which was even better. 

“I’m in.” Percy whispered “Just unlock the damn cage.”


	16. First Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder time, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the people leaving the comments on this fanfic. I went through some of what I had previously written and expanded on it, trying to make it half decent. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter so far, even if it’s still pretty short.

Percy and Cindy headed out of the infirmary, Cindy doing a good job on hiding him from everyone around. He was wearing a large doctor’s coat and a hat, trying his best to hide his face. It was pretty dumb looking, but it worked, to Percy’s surprise. They headed towards the woods, where Cindy was going to explain her “plan”.

Percy had no idea why she has asked him to use his powers. Was she planning on killing someone? Well, that’s sure what it felt like. But why? Percy didn’t realize she had such a dark side. He was definitely going to have fun with this, as sick as that sounded.

Cindy brought him into the woods, stretching and leaning against a tree. She then lit a cigarette, shutting her eyes as she took a drag. “Conner Stoll.”

“...Connor Stoll?” Percy frowned. “What do you mean? You want me to... use my powers on Connor Stoll?”

She snorted. “You can say ‘kill’, Percy. I want you to kill him.”

Percy jumped slightly at that word. He scowled, looking her up and down. “Why? Why.. why do you want that?”

“Does it really matter?”

“Yes, it does.” He was curious. 

Cindy sighed, rolling her eyes. “Fine. Jeez. He’s dating one of my sisters, and he’s just... a fucking prick. He completely destroyed my bag and my gloves. They were damn good clothes. From my mom.”

“Sorry.” Percy looked around. It wasn’t good to mess with an Aphrodite kid’s clothes. But was she really crazy enough to kill him for it? Percy doubted that anything she had said was the trust, but...

Oh well. 

“I’ll do it.” Percy told Cindy, giving her a small nod. Of course he was going to. He knew it was wrong, and he knew he would be punished greatly for it. But this was something he needed. Percy ached for it.

Cindy grinned, pulling him closer. She gave him a quick kiss, which made Percy blink a few times. “There’s a good boy. Now goof luck.” She turned away from him, slowly walking back towards camp. 

————

Percy waited in the woods until nightfall, which thankfully, wasn’t too long a wait. Everyone was at the campfire, and were about to head back to their cabins. Percy had plenty of time to practice his abilities on the monsters and animals roaming around the woods. And now he had a pretty good idea of how to get Connor alone. He just hoped that it would actually work. 

When he spotted Conner heading back to the Hermes cabin, Percy grinned. There wasn’t too many people around to see what was about to happen. 

Percy used his powers on Connor. He took control of his blood, getting it to slowly pull closer to Percy, taking Connor with it. He had to be extremely careful with it, because he knew that doing this could cause Connor to just explode (which he learned through testing on several rabbits and birds, unfortunately). By the look on Connor’s face, Percy could tell that it was a painful experience for him. 

“Wow, wow, ow! Connor looked around, gasping as his body was forced towards the woods. Some of the people around him looked concerned and tried to see what was wrong, but most didn’t make much of it. Some random guy screaming wasn’t a big deal here. 

Connor tried to struggle, and he felt such intense pain throughout his body, that he couldn’t even scream. His friends were unable to help him. Every time someone someone tried to touch Connor, it felt like they were ripping his body apart. One of them ran off to get Chiron or something, which made Percy panic slightly. No one noticed him, Percy trying his best to stay hidden behind a tree. He continued dragging his prey forward, smiling softly as he did so. Once Connor and his friends were in clear view of Percy, they began to freak out. They knew exactly what he had done that day, and that gleam in his eye was not helping matters. 

Connor’s coward friends ran away. Instead of fighting, they ran. Which Percy thought was very kind of them. This made things so much easier. They weren’t his targets right now. He didn’t need to kill them all. Though, he did want to. After they had left, he changed his mind completely about not wanting to kill them. He could kill anyone he wanted. Who was going to stop him? Chiron? Annabeth? Cindy? No, he could take them out in the blink of an eye. 

Annabeth. When Percy thought about killing Annabeth, he almost snapped out of the blood crazed state he was in. Almost.

Connor moved slowly towards Percy, struggling as much as he could, tears and blood rushing from his eyes. But it didn’t matter. 

Once Connor was a few feet away, Percy moved closer, looking him up and down. He gave him a quick peck on the lips... before squeezing the blood from his body. 

It was wonderful. And very satisfying.

Connor choked and made some weird gurgling sounds, before crumbling to the ground, blood trying to escape rom his body. Even from just his face, was coming from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. He couldn’t make any more noises as he choked on his own blood, blood staining the ground. Then he couldn’t handle it any more, and Connor was gone. 

Percy stared down at the body, panting as exhaustion overwhelmed him. He’d used a lot of magic there. He stared at Connor until he heard screaming nearby. Then he ran for it. Dammit, he hadn’t had enough time. He hadn’t even gotten to touch the blood.

Percy ran and ran, panting as he ran from camp. He began slowly leaving the blood-driven mindset he was in, and was starting to realize what he just happened. But he couldn’t think about it. Right now he needed to think about his survival, and getting away from camp. He committed murder. They were gonna kill him. It was so obviously his doing, and everyone was going to know it. 

Percy ran through the forest, jumping over logs and grabbing onto branches. He didn’t think about anything, panting and running until he realized that he couldn’t go on any further. That’s when Percy realized that no one had been chasing him, which was a bit confusing. He’s sworn he heard footsteps behind him...

He came to a clearing, a place where there was less trees, with a small pond in the middle of it. He dragged himself to the pond, sitting down next to it. 

As soon as he looked down at his reflection, he began to cry. All the things he had done were starting to sink it. “Connor. Oh my god. Poor Connor.”

He stared at himself, feeling something inside of him fighting these thoughts. It’s like his mind was at war, part of it the regular Percy, not wanting any of this, and the rest... he didn’t know what it was. But it was definitely a part of him now. And it was taking over him. 

Percy didn’t notice immediately when someone came up behind him. He just cried into the pond and tried not to vomit. He was covered in Connor’s blood, and he couldn’t get the images out of his mind. The smell was horrible and made him feel even more sick. It wasn’t until he heard someone’s voice that he realized someone was there. 

“Percy?” Nico’s voice was cautious as he moved closer to his friend, keeping his eyes locked on the blood-covered demigod. Percy was shaking a lot, and he was sobbing into his hands. Nico kept hope that he could help Percy, even after what he had done to him earlier. They were still friends, though Nico would be wary around Percy for a long long time. He wondered about the blood covering his friend, but with the screaming that he had heard from camp several seconds earlier... well, he put two and two together. 

“Percy?” Nico was more firm this time, stopping only a meter away from the boy sitting in front of him. “Percy... what did you do? The last few words were barley above a whisper, as Nico tried not to breathe in the smell of blood. 

Percy only cried harder at the question, shaking his head and trying to hide his face in shame. “I-I... I shouldn’t of... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. C-Conner, he’s...”

Nico sucked in a breath. “Percy, what did you... did you... Conner?”

Percy glanced back at Nico. “I’m so sorry. Nico.” He looked down at his own reflection in the bond, then at Nico’s. “I want you to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting some drive to write again. I am so excited.


	17. Poseidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this written ages ago but I’m trash and take months to write less than 1000 words.

“Kill you?!” Nico scowled, shaking his head. He moved forward, kneeling down beside his friend. “Percy, never. I would never kill you.”

“But I... I killed Conner, Nico. I... I kill... killed him.” Percy stuttered as he sobbed, shaking his head. He hated this. It was too much for him to handle. It wasn’t like he’d never killed everything, like he’d never enjoyed killing enemies and monsters. But this was Conner, a friendly, fun guy. Percy liked him. And he’d just tortured him, and now he was gone. Percy would never forgive himself for this. 

“I know.” Nico whispered, his voice quivering as his tears began to spill over. “I know. But Percy, we can help. We can help you and fix... whatever is wrong.”

Percy looked up at Nico, his face wet and hot, his eyes bloodshot and exhausted. Blood was drying into his hair and on his cheek, which was eerie to see. 

Nico looked at Percy, then at the river. “First you should really wash yourself off. Then I’m going to... I don’t know. Hide you somewhere.” Nico was that sure that the rest of camp wouldn’t be as calm as he was, considering Percy’s actions, but Nico knew Percy so well. He couldn’t of done this on his own, intentionally. Percy had told him about these new powers he had received, which was obviously what he had used to kill Conner, and it must be causing this behaviour. Nico just needed to find the source of these powers. That would solve it. It had to. 

Percy looked at his reflection again, letting out a small sigh. He cleaned blood from his cheek, the blood looking... pretty, as it spread through the water. Those sort of thoughts kept popping into his mind, which made his stomach turn. 

After just a few more seconds of Percy cleaning, the water began to turn pink. He knew that whatever nymphs lived here wouldn’t be happy with him. Though he didn’t see any around. Maybe they were purposely avoiding him. 

The water rippled a bit, and Percy stared down at it. It seemed to be... clearing? The pink was disappearing, and the water was moving around a lot. Percy backed away a bit, knowing that could not be a good thing. He knew that he was right when someone began to rise from the water, a head of dark hair and... green eyes. Percy swallowed. 

Poseidon stepped from the river, flicking a drop of pink water from his shoulder and staring down and Percy. “Hello son.”

Percy moved back even more, his eyes wide. He glanced over at Nico, who’s expression was hard to read. His eyebrows were pulled together, but he didn’t seem confused or upset. Relieved? Maybe just indifferent. 

Poseidon took a step towards his son, sighing and clicking his tongue. “She’s really done a number on you, hasn’t she, Percy?”

“What?” Percy whispered. “Who.. what do you mean? Dad, what’s happening to me?” His voice was small, and couldn’t look Poseidon in the eye. 

Poseidon looked at his son, then glanced over at Nico. “It’s not safe for me to tell you here, Percy. She has eyes everywhere. I can’t stay for much longer or.. just listen, because I can only say this once. There’s someone out to hurt your camp. Someone powerful. She’s part of the reason you have these new powers, and she’s hopefully the reason that you have this.. horrendous bloodlust.”

The pond behind Poseidon began to slowly darken, and Percy felt the familiar tug in his stomach, and he wanted to go and touch it. He was so entranced, he didn’t even hear the rest of what Poseidon said. He licked his lips, inching closer to the pond. 

Percy snapped out of it when someone grabbed his shoulder, and he realized that his father was gone. He was kneeled over to pond, staring down into it. Nico was on one knee next to him, gripping onto him and looking rattled. 

“Hey, Perce? You with us again?”

Percy swallowed back the metallic taste in his mouth. “Yeah. Sorry. I.. yeah, I am.”

Nico stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded and stood up. “Alright. You ready to go?”

“Go where?”

Nico scowled and was about to say something, then stopped himself, glancing away. 

“Maybe it’s better if I don’t tell you. Cmon, we’re going somewhere safe.”


End file.
